1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of an injection molding machine, which displays various settings of molding conditions and monitoring values of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display apparatus which functions as a human-machine interface of a conventional injection molding machine, it is well known (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-145947) that a display screen of a display unit is divided into two sections. One of the two sections is used as a main screen, and the other is used as a sub-screen. The main screen displays the screen display data required to set the molding conditions of an injection molding machine and the monitoring data from an injection molding machine, and the sub-screen displays various data including the monitoring data, which are to be displayed at the appropriate times independently of the main screen, so that the molding conditions and the operating status of an injection molding machine can be efficiently set and confirmed.
An operator of a conventional display apparatus writes a memo and sticks it on the frame of the apparatus or writes it on a message board, when there are important items concerning an injection molding machine that is set and monitored by that display apparatus, or there are matters to be informed to the next operator who takes over the operation.
In a plant where two or more injection molding machines are operated, when the operators of the display apparatus connected to the injection molding machines communicate with each other, the operators must not leave their display apparatus, and they use an extension telephone or send a messenger. Otherwise, the operators communicate by electronic mail through personal computers.
However, when the operator writes a memo and sticks it on the apparatus frame, an adhesive tape may peel off and the memo may be lost. There is another problem that the portion where an adhesive tape is stuck is easily soiled. When a message board is used, the message board must be set near the display apparatus. Further, when the operators communicate to one another, a communication device such as a telephone and a personal computer becomes necessary.
To solve these problems, it is considered to use software which sticks an electronic label on the display apparatus connected through the network, for example, to make communication among the operators. However, if an electronic label is stuck on the display screen, the information displayed in the screen is hidden by the label, causing en error in setting and monitoring the injection machine.